Fallen Tears and a Broken Heart
by lilirox187
Summary: One night Snape gets lost and finds something that he would never have hoped to find.


**Hey, it's me again with another story! Sorry that it's super short! It's another one of those "I thought of it randomly" stories. Finally, one that isn't about Draco. Although it is about a certain greasy haired person...any guesses? JK, it's a Lily/Severus and Lily/James, so yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is not me. I wish...but no!**

Mudblood. How I hated that word. It was the reason Lily wasn't walking next to me right then.

I was walking around the castle, as usual when I needed to clear my head. It had been a month since "the incident" where I had called Lily a Mudblood and James Potter humiliated me in front of the entire school, once again. That was by far the worst day of my life. It had even beat the time in my fourth year when Potter and Black had stolen my clothes and hung me upside down from a tree stark naked.

Oh how I hated Potter. He always strutted around the castle, Black, Lupin, and that pathetic Pettigrew boy by his side. It was Potter's heart's content to make my life miserable. In fact, he was the reason Lily hated me now in the first place. If he hadn't bullied me, Lily wouldn't have had to save me...and I wouldn't have lost my temper. You see, it was all his fault not mine. Oh, who am I to blame Potter. It was all my fault!

I felt lost without Lily. She stuck up for me even though I was a loser. She always knew what to say when I felt down and even put up with my rather evil friends. I wished I could make it right with her and we could at least be friends again.

It was then that I realized I was lost. All of the Hogwarts corridors looked the same! It was dark and there was only one portrait. It was of a rat, so I couldn't ask it for directions. The high arches revealed a pink and orange sky. Specks of purple and blue dotted the sky as well. The moon was also revealed, a beautiful crescent. I knew I would have to hurry if I wanted to be back before curfew.

At first I thought there were no doors, but I realized there was a door right next to the portrait of the rat, who was now eying me with interest. I figured that the door was a classroom, and I could see if I recognized the room. In a rushed matter, I swung the door open. It was defiantly not a classroom.

It was a broom cupboard, an occupied one at that. I felt an ache in my chest as I recognized beautiful waves of dark red hair. Lily pulled back out of her snogging session when she realized I was standing there. That's when I realized none other than James Potter was the other half of the couple. Lily was blushing furiously and Potter was glaring daggers at me. I tried to process that I had caught my mortal enemy snogging my former best friend in a broom cupboard.

"Hello _Severus_," Lily hissed and I winced at the harshness of her voice.

"You better not try anything on her again Snivellus!" James growled. I knew of what he was referring to and I hung my head in shame. I looked up to see Lily kissing James' cheek and murmuring "It's okay James. That's over now and I'm all yours." I saw his triumphant smile and I couldn't take it any more. I ran away from the sight of them. I didn't care if I had no clue where I was going. Tears were forming in my eyes as I found an empty lavatory. I collapsed by the sinks and sobbed so much, I thought I would make puddles of tears.

"Uh," I heard a voice say. I saw that Lupin crony of Potter standing there awkwardly. I groaned. I should have checked more thoroughly before crying my heart out. Lupin then ran out the door, probably to avoid further awkwardness. I just continued to cry. I felt like my heart was ripping in half.

I had loved Lily since third year. I know that seams kind of young to love somebody, but I just knew. Her golden smile and eyes like freshly polished emerald were irresistible to me, yet I had to resist. It just stung to know that the one you loved belonged to another that was equally in love with her. I think I had known her heart belonged to Potter for a while, but it still tore me to pieces. I would have done anything for her, yet she couldn't see that.

I looked into the window and into the night sky. Both Lily and I appreciated the beauty of nature and all the stars. I remembered when Lily and I would go stargazing. She would laugh every time I couldn't find the Big Dipper. I actually knew where it was, I just wanted to hear her laugh. Her laughter was so beautiful and just as perfect as her.

"Do you ever think that there's two friends in a different galaxy, watching us unknowingly too?" she would always ask me. I would always respond the same thing.

"Anything is possible, isn't it?"

She would laugh again and I would secretly be pleased I was the one to make her laugh. How I missed those days, where anything really was possible. I might have had a chance back then...

I didn't think I would ever heal. She was the only one for me and I knew that in my heart. However, I was never hers to begin with. Potter won a game he didn't even know about. He had what Lily wanted, and I apparently did not.

Once I had run out of tears, I dragged myself to the Slytherin common room. My dorm mates were already in bed, thankfully. I didn't feel like being questioned that night.

I slipped into my once comforting bed. I let my thoughts wander to the word "mudblood" again. Then I thought something that would haunt me the rest of the night, and the rest of my life:

If I hadn't called Lily a mudblood, would she have never snogged James?

If I hadn't called Lily a mudblood, would she be in my arms?

If I hadn't called Lily a mudblood, would she have loved me back?

**Did you people like it? I hope you did... Hey! You should tell me about it in a review! Every time someone doesn't review, a child is abused! You don't want that do you? So save the pandas...I mean review!**


End file.
